Adventures Love them or hate them? Hate them
by zoth Zotherson
Summary: All Ayase wants is to prove herself, now she has to explain to her grandfather, how she "tried" to assassinate the Hokage. Add along a loud mouthed blonde kid and his overprotective twin sister. A conspiracy that may or may not accidentally involve her. Along with the possibility of proving her to grandfather that she isn't useless... then you get what is called an adventure.


**North of Iwagakure**

**Land of Glaciers**

Snow, piled up more than a meter high, was the only thing that could be seen for miles, Ayase was sure of this. She hated the snow that got into her boots, the wind that whipped around her face, and the finger freezing cold temperatures of the Land of Glaciers.

"Ayase!" She also hated how Issei couldn't shut up about it, and how Koji would do nothing about it. Ayase was surprised she hadn't already turned insane.

"What do you want, Issei!?" She yelled, annoyance apparent in her voice. Her face twisted in annoyance. She was preparing to blast him into oblivion had Koji not stepped in. It was obvious that even Koji was starting to go a little crazy.

"Everyone, please keep calm!" He was keeping his two teammates from destroying each other and the city. "Kosuke-sensei will be back in a short while, so please remain calm." He pleaded, using his Magnetic release to separate the two. It wouldn't be the first time a village was destroyed because of them.

"If Kosuske-sensei isn't here in ten seconds, I'm gonna blow this place apart!" Issei shouted, he had already started doing the hand seals for his technique.

"Not if I do it first, Issei!" Ayase had cupped her hands and was ready to turn the city into dust. The two of them, despite all their talk, couldn't even move. They were held in place by their steel weapons, which Koji used to hold them down. "Let us go, Koji!" Ayase shouted with rage. Soon however silence settled in as Ayase and Issei stared daggers at each other. Koji was starting to feel the effects of prolonged usage of his technique. He felt the last of his stamina fade, falling to ground unconscious.

With Koji out of the way Issei and Ayase charged at each other, both let out a battle cry that could be heard across the city. Issei's explosive release and Ayase's dust release met in the middle of the room. A bright flash of light erupted from their apartment window as the sky turned from black to white in an instant.

There was almost nothing left of the city center other than charred ruins and debris. The crater was small, only as big as one of the houses. In the center Ayase was battling it out with Issei. Each impact of their fists colliding caused a slight shock wave. Slumped over a pillar was Koji, still unconscious.

Issei slammed his fist into Ayase's. Flinching in pain, he jumped back and threw several kunai which were deflected off to side. This gave him enough time to blind side Ayase, and send her flying through a house.

With a loud rumble the house collapsed on top of Ayase before she could get out. Issei was already doing the hand seals for his next jutsu. With a loud roar, the blonde appeared in front of Issei and sent him into a large block of marble. He lay there for second. It was enough time for Ayase to use her jutsu on him. He let out a loud scream.

Before the smoke even cleared out, the fiery haired teen shot out from the smoke like an arrow from a bow. Spinning around Ayase attack, he punched her in the side and sent a high kick meant for Ayase's face. She parried the blow and sent Issei flying once more.

He rebounded and was about to retaliate when a booming voice halted him.

"Not even thirty minutes, and the village is destroyed!" A man with graying black hair, was saying. He had a still knocked Koji on his shoulders. How said man managed to halt the brawl, none of the surviving villagers knew.

Both Ayase and Issei, went wide eyed. "Sensei!" Ah that was how. Kosuke's two students both bowed and started to spit out excuses. Such as: It was all Ayase's fault or if only Issei could control his temper. "Look!" Both of them shut their mouths in sync. "Most of this is not your fault. The destruction of this Village? Very much both your fault."

"But everything else… is my fault." His two genin looked surprised. "I was supposed to be looking after you guys, yet I decided to go off in search for adventure knowing that you two have a hard time, even being in the same room together. I also put a lot of pressure in Koji to keep you two in check. Which is a task that is probably meant for jonin. Plus the Tsuchikage has sent another squad to the Land of Glaciers." He finished off.

Ayase, furrowed her eyebrow. "But… isn't that a good thing? We should be able to finish the mission then without any complications right? Other helping rebuild this village."

"The one before this village as well." Issei added. Kosuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We've already completed our mission. And no, it is not a good thing that even some of the most experienced jonin have a hard time keeping you guys in check. " He said, much to the blonde haired girl's confusion, and annoyance.

"But I thought that we were the mission was to scout the area and make contact with the local authorities?" she had a sneaking suspicion that their sensei wasn't just out on an adventure. He found something, and he didn't want to share it.

"Tsuchikage-Sama has already sent a backup squad to replace us." Kosuke continued on. Swallowing back the feeling of guilt at not being able to tell the truth as to why their mission was "done".

"Plus, he wants you back in the village specifically, Ayase." This made the girl perk up. Her grandfather was usually never interested in her, only her cousin. This could be her chance to show him he wasn't useless! Oh if only she had lava release like Kurotsuchi.

"Why would he be interested in me? There's nothing special about me." She sulked, her head held down low.

"Well the chunin exams are coming up." A weak voice said. Lifted his head up Koji looked Ayase in the eye and gave her an encouraging wink. He knew that Ayase had an inferiority complex. Believing herself to be not up to the standards that her grandfather had set.

Seeing that Koji was now awake Kosuke dropped him down on a pile wooden debris.

Issei looked like a child waiting in line for the ramen. "So I assume you nominated us to go to the chunin exams?" he had always dreamed of fighting in front of a huge crowd, and entertaining them. "Well? Did you" he asked, eagerly.

Kosuke nodded. "I did. I believe, that while you have a "hard" time getting along, your individual skill should be enough to get you through." He doubted it. Ayase and Issei would be fighting each other during at least one of the exams. Which means that Koji would have a lot more on his shoulders.

"Are any of you gonna help me up!" shouted Koji, his stomach full of tiny splinters. He was tired of being dropped on the floor.

"No." all three of them said simultaneously.

Kosuke looked at his stop watch. "Anbu should be here in a couple of hours, so pack up your stuff and meet me at near the stream down south. It should be thawed out.

After Ayase was sure that their sensei was out range she said. "You think he knows that we don't have any more stuff."

"Just help me up."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha's inner District<strong>

**Land of Fire**

Natsumi was having one of those days. First she learns her twin brother fought one of Kiri's seven swordsman and survived! Then she learns that he's also been nominated to participate in this year's chunin exams! So naturally instead of doing something about it, she decided to complain to her brother's sensei about. Having started following Kakashi around, she was sure that the Cyclops wanted to push her head into itself.

But screw it, Natsumi had nothing better to do.

"Can you stop following me around?" the silver haired jonin pleaded. Can't he read his book in peace!? Standing next to him stood Natsumi Uzumaki. Why she was there, Kakashi had no clue whatsoever.

"What were you smoking when you nominated my brother for the chunin exams!?" So that's what this was about. Earlier that day, he had told Naruto that he had nominated him for the chunin exams. He didn't do it just because he had faith in his team's abilities, but also to piss off his overprotective twin sister. Most people wouldn't even think of pissing her off, let alone actually do it.

Though they were twins, she was already a jonin. It took her the same amount of time to become jonin that Kakashi did. With more A-rank missions, though. Though, Kakashi wouldn't call her a prodigy either. More like a determined workaholic, who only sleeps eight hours per week, when he isn't on a mission. She was fairly tall for her age. Her long, blonde hair braided down the side, along with her flashy clothing making her stand out like water in the land of wind. Which to say is not that common. Most boys her age would consider her to be pretty attractive.

She usually isn't in the village. Most of the time she's out in the country doing various missions, so that the Third doesn't need to supply them with money from his own account. Ever since she's started doing missions, Natsumi's amassed over four hundred million yen.

Nothing compared to the billions that Kakashi had collected and never seen in his career as most of the money is put in the village treasury. But Natsumi gets to keep all of the money. Which, understandably a lot of other hardworking shinobi were up in arms about. The Third still has yet to do anything about it.

She was known by most ninja as Konoha's Golden Goddess, for her fighting abilities. Last time he had seen her in action, the victim, had all of his ribs broken, unable to use his fingers and toes. Along with a shattered spine. She also made her opponent a quadriplegic, seeing as she turned all the bones in his arms and legs into mush. Kakashi couldn't even call that a fight. It was a slaughter. Like that time she was sent to put down a rebellion in the Land of Fire's southern territories. It was as if there was never an uprising in the first place

She looked like she was ready to run him through with a kunai. Kakashi gave her an eye smile. "Well, for one he's already above and beyond what I would consider Chunin material, and second he survived a fight a Jonin level opponent."

Natsumi still wasn't pleased with that answer. "He had the copy-nin with him, of course he survived."

"I didn't help kill, Haku," So that was his name, the ice user. "Sasuke did. Two genin, and I use that term loosely, took down a jonin level ninja." Kakashi continued to explain.

With a loud bang, Natsumi gripped Kakashi's neck as she put him up against a nearby wall. If looks could kill, Kakashi would be seeing lady Izanami instead of the rage filled eyes of the Uzumaki.

"You…left two genin…alone with a jonin level ninja, who had a bloodline!" She shook him hard. "What were you smoking!?" and the silver haired man thought she couldn't get any angrier than before.

The Cyclopes, lifted his hands in defense. "Now, let's not get hasty here." He sounded a little concerned for his safety. "Let me enlighten you on what happened even more…"

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks ago…<strong>

Kakashi knew something was wrong. There was something about the atmosphere on the bridge that sent him, along with Sasuke and Sakura on edge. While the two of them couldn't tell what was wrong, Kakashi was pretty sure that the Uchiha had an idea.

The bridge was covered in mist. But that was to be expected, as in the early mornings in the land of Waves, the warm breeze of the interior of the island met with the cold air of the water. However, this was an unnatural amount of mist in the area. This amount of mist is common occurrence in the Land of Water. Specifically around Kiri.

At first the workers had thought nothing of it. They'd certainly seen worse, as most came from the Land of Water to find a better place to live. Look how that turned out. But then, one by one, more and more workers started to disappear. It wasn't until Kakashi had arrived that the disappearances stopped.

Then, his team, excluding Naruto, and Tazuna came across over two dozen bodies. Each of them with a slit neck. It was too precise to have been done with a normal blade, plus the width of the cuts were too big to have been done by a kunai. Kakashi knew who it was the moment he examined those cuts. He had faced the man a week ago.

"These cuts look too thick for a normal blade…" Sasuke whispered to himself. He tries to steel his nerves. Sakura, who's beside him makes an audible gasp. Sasuke turns to look at her. "What is it?"

She doesn't respond, though he can see she's paralyzed with fear. Slowly he pieces everything together. The dead bodies, the heavy mist, the huge cut marks, it only makes sense that it was Zabuza. Though he already knew that. So why was he feeling surprised.

The sounds of footsteps reach his ears. All of them, except Tazuna turn towards the mist, where the sound is coming from. Sasuke's muscles are tense and taut, as if he's a crossbow string, ready to release the bolt. He sees that Sakura's muscles are tense as well.

A man in a black sleeveless jumpsuit steps out of the mist. He carries a huge black sword on his shoulder. The bandages around the lower half of his face cover the scars that Sasuke gave him over a week ago. Standing next to him, in a Hunter-nin mask, and a kimono is his accomplice. He instantly starts to sweat. _'Didn't Naruto say he would take him out?!' _

Kakashi's feet start to shift till they face the rogue-nin. He pulls up his forehead protector. In left eye shines his Sharingan. He didn't expect Zabuza to recover so quickly. No matter, Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja intends to end the Demon of the Mist right here and now.

Zabuza looks around notices that someone is missing. The blonde kid, who snapped his sword in two. He had to kill over a 150 men so that the blade was once again complete.

"Where's the blonde brat, Kakashi?" He asks, setting his blade down. It still has the split mark from when, Naruto snapped it in two. Zabuza isn't sure that it's strong enough to last the fight.

"He doesn't matter right now Zabuza, because right now, he isn't here. So your opponent will have to be me." A Kunai starts to twirl in his left hand. Zabuza sneers.

"Of course it matters!" Zabuza starts to release his killer intent. "The brat broke my blade, so I intend to break his body!" He looks ready to attack.

Sasuke snorts. "He only broke it, because I weakened the blade for him." He would fold his arms, but a battle is about to commence so he cannot. Instead he slides into a stance.

The rogue stares at him. "You want to die so eagerly brat?" he points his blade at the Uchiha. Kakashi steps in front of him. He does look a little worried. Though only for a second.

"Your fight is with me, Zabuza. Not him." The silver haired Cyclopes puts his book away. "Sasuke, you'll take on his accomplice. Sakura will assist if necessary, but her primary directive is to finish the mission, which is to protect Tazuna, so don't expect much help."

Sasuke looks a little too excited. "Good. Because I don't need help with this one." He expects Zabuza's apprentices to retaliate. He doesn't.

Zabuza chuckles. Haku, looks at him through the corners of his eyes. Zabuza nods. Haku disappears in a blur, as does the lone Uchiha. The two collide near the other end of the bridge behind Tazuna.

Sasuke is holding the fake hunter-nin's hand full of senbon away from his face, while he is holding Sasuke's kunai away from his exposed neck. The two struggle to free themselves before The Uchiha wrenches himself free from Haku's vice grip.

Sasuke jumps back, Haku doesn't, and instead lunges towards the Uchiha, and swipes at his head. Sasuke spins to side, flips his kunai to a reverse grip. He slams his foot onto a pile of timber, pushes off towards the Haku, and feints an elbow, before attempting to stab him in the back of the neck. Haku parries the blow and knocks the wind out the Uchiha. Though he doesn't give any indication that he feels the pain, so the ice wielder kicks him into the wood pile.

Sasuke manages to stabilize himself and blocks a punch meant for his face. He lowers his head and Haku's elbow bounces off the top. Though it still hurts. Lifting his foot and slamming it down on the fake hunter's knee, gives the Uchiha some breathing room, before Haku comes at him once again.

Kakashi meanwhile, dodges several swings of Zabuza's huge blade, before he flips mid dodge and lands on the blade at it lowest point, quickly, and briefly disarming the swordsman. Though Zabuza retrieves his blade just as quickly as he loses it. Kakashi flips off again, and lands almost parallel to the ground, with the blade swinging here he would have been.

Doing a handstand, Kakashi kicks Zabuza who stumbles away, before quickly recovering. Though the rogue swordsman barely blocks a right hook meant for his cheek. His arm shakes with the impact.

Kakashi takes advantage of this with a powerful kick to the stomach, and follows up with another kick, this time to Zabuza's unprotected right side, making the man stagger backward.

With a growl, the rogue mist nin charges and starts to swing his giant sword. Kakashi, manages to block most of them, but some of them pass through, and graze his clothes.

Sakura sees an opening to Zabuza's chest, and flings a couple of shuriken at him. But as quickly as the opening appeared, it disappeared. Most of her projectiles are deflected, except for one which whips across his cheek. He doesn't even notice.

Zabuza once again goes to the offensive, feinting middle, and striking high and low in a blinding combo. Kakashi doesn't fall for the feint and catches the tip of the blade with his kunai, which throws off the rest of the combo. Though Zabuza manages to land a couple lucky hits.

Just like Sasuke who only grazes Haku's right shoulder. The ice wielder, then spins, grabs Sasuke by the arm, and flips him over the shoulder. Sasuke recovers, lands on his feet, and crosses his arms, which blocks another bone-crunching punch. He then delivers a kick to stomach which forces the feminine boy to jump back.

Sasuke whips a kunai through Haku's long hair, before spinning around a volley of senbon into a kick right to his stomach. He grits his teeth, grips the offending appendage and slams his forearm into the knee.

Sasuke barely has time to dodge the elbow to his forehead. Doing a full 360 Sasuke stops in his tracks. He suddenly notes how cold it has become, until he realizes that he can no longer see Kakashi or Sakura. Instead all he sees are a bunch of mirrors slowly starting to form.

Haku appears in the mirror in the middle, then he appears in the other ones as well. Sasuke realizes he's in a dome of mirrors, with Haku holding a pair of senbon in each hand. He can't tell if their real, and he doesn't want them to be real, because he knows he can't dodge all of them, which means that he's screwed. That is until all he sees is orange. Really bright orange.


End file.
